Leah's Full Moon Trouble
by Fenrisulfr
Summary: Everybody had a happy ending in Twilight… except Leah. I felt like changing that and give her some love, happiness... and an unruly werewolf! Leah, some other Twi-chars and some OCs. Disclaimer inside. I suck at summaries, I'm new at this… ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, yada yada yada and what more there is supposed to be here…_

_Anyhow, my first fanfic… tell me what you think, all is welcome; critique, flames, positive reviews, whatever you like.__ Was it to long? Short? Bad grammar? Poorly written?_

Everybody had a happy ending in Twilight… except Leah. She never imprinted in the story and thus never got her happy ending full of true love, (because the wolves seemingly can not find happiness without imprinting) despite the fact that she was portrayed as starved for love since Sam ditched her. I felt like changing that, or did I? And OCs! I suck at summaries, I'm new to all this…

Taking place some six months after Breaking Dawn...

_*###*_

Chapter 1

"_Young ones"_, the old man sighed. _"No patience whatsoever."_ He walked along the side of the road, the people driving past only giving him a swift glance. He had quit the uncommon appearance, with his walking stick, cloak and hat with its wide brim. He was truly a strange sight. He halted his steps in front of a road sign which read; _Forks 5 miles_. _"I just hope the silly mutt hasn't done something stupid yet… rushing ahead like he did."_ He sighed again and started walking again, headed to the town.

Six months. It had been roughly half a year since all the ruckus with those European leeches and their trying to kill the half-leech was resolved. Now everything was resolved, the leeches were happily living their disgusting unlives over on their end, the packs protecting La Push like they always had. Everyone happy as fuck since all was well and everyone had everything they wanted. "_Everyone… except me…_" the wolf-girl thought as she ran along the La Push border. Leah's thoughts were dark, bitchy and full of self pity as usual. Her alpha had quickly realized that the only one capable of patrolling with her was her younger brother, Seth. Since he loved his sister and had a seemingly unlimited amount of cheeriness inside of him he was the only one in Jacobs's pack who could stand being on patrol during her shift. Since wolfs from different packs couldn't communicate with each other, with the two alphas being an exception, they tried to make patrol shifts so that wolfs from the same pack ran together as often as possible. Their effectiveness in combat was severely diminished when they couldn't communicate, and most importantly coordinate, through a linked pack-mind.

"_You know, if you tried to look at the bright side of all of this instead of focusing on everything that went wrong for you then maybe people could stand be in your presence again sis…"_ Seth thought. _"Have you tried doing something __**you**__ want lately? Go to a party? Study? Even dating?"_ Leah could both hear and see Seth's mental reaction to the thought of his sister dating, he was not only young but also quite innocent. She realized she must have hit an all time low if Seth, her sweet, innocent little brother, was suggesting she should consider dating to get on with her life. Seth in turn saw her concern that she was beginning to push even him away and quickly added; _"I didn't mean it like that sis! I just thought a little time off could sheer you up you know. I'm sure Jake would give you some if you just asked for it, beside me he is the one who understand you the most you know."_ She couldn't argue with that, Jake did get her (even though she would rather have it that he didn't) and he often cut her some slack because of it. The more she thought it through Leah realized how much the idea seemed to appeal to her. _"You know what lil' bro? I think I'll do it, I'll ask our mighty alpha for some vacation leave as soon as we get of the clock."_ She smiled as she ran through the forest thinking of what she would do when she finally got some time to her self.

As he rode through the town on his black chopper he was almost knocked off of it. _"Holy Crap!"_ the guy thought. _"I've never been in a town that smelled this much! Even the humans should notice this! The freaking smell of supernaturals is so bloody thick you could walk on it!"_ He tried to not breathe through his nose as he pulled up in the parking lot of a small diner. As he entered the establishment he could feel the gaze of every patron and each of the workers following him. He quickly made the assumption that this town, due to it being so secluded, rarely got to se his kind close up. He laughed mentally as he saw how the waitress struggled to determine whether to be scared of his appearance or to ogle his attractive body.

He was currently wearing a pair of tattered black jeans with several tears and scratches; his right leg being as long as it should still was torn at the end. The left leg was torn a couple of inches down from his knee, showing that his boots were in fact reaching up to a couple of inches just below his knees. For some reason the lacing on his left boot was lime green in colour, where as the lacing visible on the right one seemed to be crimson red. On his right knee he wore a metal kneepad with three big spikes on it, the kneepad itself was painted crimson red yet the spikes were uncoloured steel. Several chains hung from different places on his pants, some even looked like they held them together along with bolts and pins in places were the tearing was really extensive. The only thing he had on his upper body was a tattered black vest; it also had some chains for decoration but nothing like the pants. This made his torso and arms very visible to those who would want to take a closer look at his physique. He was tall and muscular, though not as big and bulky as those kids from the La Push reservation; his body was more slender yet nothing but muscles. It looked like he didn't have any hints of fat at all. There were big scars and some tattoos visible across his torso, arms and what you could see of his shoulders and back. His forehead was covered by a black bandana and he wore a pair of sunglasses, yet you got the distinct impression he had a young looking face from what you could discern from his smooth features. Smooth aside from the fact that he hadn't shaved in two or three days. His dirt blond hair looked like it had been longer but its owner decided to shorten it, only using some sort of cutting tool instead of scissors, it didn't reach down to his shoulders but it did cover his ears and his neck in terms of length.

He ignored the atmosphere in the room altogether, seating himself in a corner and ordering a beer and a rare steak. A devilish smirk crept onto his lips as he ate, thinking about all the trouble he could cause as a means to wake this little town from its slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it…_

_If you read it please review, no need for any complicated critique if you don't fe__el like it. A simple; "nice", "it was ok" or "you suck!" would do… XD._

_*###*_

Chapter 2

He had been around for a long, long time by now. He knew how to mask his scent so that others would have a hard time noticing him. He had been travelling for more than two months now, and by no other means than his feet no less, and sleeping in the wilds every night. He smelled more of dirt, forest and exhaust fumes, since he had walked along the highway for the last three days, than of something that would give this quiet little town's more peculiar inhabitants a good scare.

Charlie Swan had seen biker thugs before. He, as the chief of police in Forks, had cooperated with Port Angeles PD on several occasions and even helped the police department in Seattle a couple of times when suspects had fled the city and come his way. The man before him shared some of their features yet seemed too young to be a biker thug. Yet his mere presence made your instincts push on the old, forgotten button in the back of your head marked "Primal Fear". Chief Swan did not falter though, he had experienced this feeling before, though a lot more subtle, and thus he had some resistance.

- Yo, officer! Coffee?

The sudden outburst made the chief of police jump a little and realise he had been simply standing at the man's table just staring at him.

- Wh-what? Was Charlie's cleaver retort.

- I asked you if you wanted some coffee, my treat, the man said. I would normally offer you a beer but since you are a police officer and all that you'd just say something like "I'm on the clock" or some boring shit like that… so I'm offerin' you some coffee instead.

The apparent thug motioned to the chair across the table. His smile devious.

- Have a seat.

As Charlie seated himself the biker caught the attention of the waitress.

- I'll have another beer and let the chief have whatever and put it on my tab, if you would be so kind.

- Coffee, same as always please. Was all Charlie said.

As the waitress hurried off he took a closer look on the man sitting across the table leisurely eating a steak. A peculiar man indeed, not to mention the way he dressed. As the waitress came back with the drinks the biker downed half of his beer in one go and then his attention fell on the police officer.

- So, let me guess? The odd man started as he took off his sunglasses…

The rough looking man looked straight into the eyes of Forks chief of police and continued;

- You are here for two possible reasons, either to have a "nice little chat" with the scary, criminal-on-the-run looking dude that just came into town to make sure I won't disturb the peace, or you are here to go all small town on my ass saying shit like "we don't take kindly to your kind around here" and how it would be "in my best interest" to leave town as fast as possible.

Charlie Swan was initially so shocked by the mysterious man's eyes, that he didn't even register what had been said. The young man's eyes were blue. They were impossibly blue and not the kind of impossible that equals gorgeous or some flattering adjective like that. No, they were blue in a way that was not possible with normal human eyes.

When Forks chief of police had been a kid he had frequently visited his grandfather. Chief Swan's granddad had been the owner of a Siberian husky, named Ivan ironically enough, but that is beside the point. The young Charlie had never really gotten along with the dog, not that it was hostile or anything like that, no. Though it may not have been the most happy-and-cuddly-family-pet-kind of dog it had never showed him any hostility. It was the animal's eyes that had made Charlie uncomfortable, they had fitted a little too well with this particular dogs cool and stand-offish personality. They had been light blue, a shade that reminded you of ice, and as cold as the winter itself, void of emotions.

This mans eyes however, were even more ice-coloured than the dog's. It was like staring into the core of a glacier only to find complete darkness at its center and beyond. Yet as chief Swan gazed into those bits of ice he saw a glimpse of something deep beneath the surface, hiding in the darkness. As he realised that the guy was speaking to him, Charlie quickly racked his memory to remember what had been said and retorted:

- Well there is some truth to your assumptions. I _am_ here to have a "little chat" with you as you previously put it. And I must say that even though we do have some small town mentality it is not as bad as you obviously have experienced elsewhere.

As the man flashed him a smile, the chief could not help but feel that there were something off with his smile. He was unable to pinpoint exactly what though.

- Then I would assume you have some questions for me then, so shoot. The younger man's smile as he said the last word clearly showed that he was laughing at an inside joke and he had no desire to share it.

Charlie scrutinized the young, biker-thug looking man on the other side of the table as he took a sip out of his coffee.

- So… are you what you appear to be? Charlie finally asked.

- The answer to that is no, the man said while taking a swig of his beer and putting it down.

- Both to what you seemed to ask, and what you _really_ asked. He then elaborated and threw another devious smile at the middle age sheriff.

The smile sent another shiver down Charlie's spine. After clearing his throat he decided to continue while ignoring the implications in the young mans answer. Charlie didn't really feel comfortable with mind reading, if you catch my drift.

- So if you are not a member of a biker gang then what are you? The police chief questioned.

- I've been many things in many different places, but here? Here I'm thinking of opening a joined nightclub/bar and tattoo/piercing studio in Port Angeles. The thing is that I feel that I don't want to live there so I came to Forks looking for a shack to buy.

The young thug look-a-like took a last swig from his beer, finishing it, and looked at Charlie with a questioning expression on his face. His face said: "is that ok with you?" while his eyes said: "come on, I dare you to say that it isn't ok, it's not like I'll listen to you anyway." Charlie took another sip from his coffee while contemplating exactly what he should answer the young man. Then suddenly the future club owner caught Forks chief of police completely off guard by asking him the one question the coffee drinking officer did not expect:

- So, what kind of monsters do you usually hang with in this town officer? You reek of the smell of different supernatural creatures so much that it is almost impossible to tell that you yourself are human.

_AN: __I apologize for the really late update… I got evicted from my apartment and kind of had to deal with the real world for a while… I will try to update more often, even though I don't have that many readers I am sincerely thankful that you guys did decide to read my story at all. You guys rock! XD _


	3. Chapter 3

_I__ do not own da Twilight or any of da characters in it…The OCs I have come up with on my own but I don't know if that warrants a proclamation of ownership… Anyhow I hope ya enjoy da story, I know I do. XD_

_*###*_

Chapter 3

Jake had said yes! Not that Leah would have given him a choice in the matter but her well thought out threats hadn't even been necessary. Jacob had jumped on the idea as soon as she hade even mentioned it. She had been a little offended at his enthusiasm but decided not to bitch about it since it was what she wanted. But a month! A whole month's worth of vacation from all pack related duties save emergencies, her mind had a hard time trying to comprehend the sudden freedom. What would she do with her own time now that she had it? Study? It sounded good and all but it would only cause more problems with the school when she had to return to her protector duties. She didn't practise any sports; her better-than-human abilities prevented it. Then what was left? Doing nothing? _Dating?_ What was the point? Though Leah was certain that she was unable to imprint there was no way to keep a romantic relationship with her being a wolf and all that came with that. An imprint would understand, would keep the secret, but a regular boyfriend? _"No fucking way the stiff, old men in the council would trust him enough."_ Leah thought, so she decided to do absolutely as little as possible the first week of her holiday and see if she could figure something out or if something simply came up. Little did she know that her vacation would soon be interrupted.

At the same time, down in Forks, in the small diner sat the chief of police. He was at the particular moment occupied with coughing coffee all over the table he shared with a young man. A young man who looked a lot like one of those biker thugs that hung out in gangs and spent their time drinking, committing crimes or committing crimes while drinking. But appearances can be deceiving, something Charlie Swan had learned not so long ago, and the young biker had just moments before asked a question that had led to officer Swan's current coffee-related mishap. A question that told the middle aged cop that a) the young biker's appearance really was deceiving, b) the youngster, who probably wasn't that young, almost certainly would cause trouble in his small town and c) the only way Charlie would be able to stop him from doing so was if the young looking man allowed him to. Fact A was what first registered with Charlie hence the violent coughing of coffee, facts B through C he concluded to be true as he was gasping for air after the coughing finally had died down. All this while the young man observed his reaction with a devious smile on his face and a just as devious look in his eyes, Charlie further concluded that this must be his default facial expression since he had shown few others during the conversation so far. It was like he was constantly laughing silently at others because he knew something they did not. Charlie was now looking at him with new, unveiled eyes however, and what he saw was not something his only-need-to-know mindset wanted to be confronted with.

- Well? Was all the biker said after giving Charlie some time to recuperate.

Realising the man waited for an answer Charlie weighed his options; he wanted to protect his daughter as well as his friends down at the reservation, but there was only one guy and Charlie reasoned that unnatural should deal with unnatural. He therefore decided to tell the biker the bare minimum and then call the Cullen house, he knew Jake hung out there almost all the time anyway, to give his friends and in laws the heads up.

- So what do you want to know and what do you already know? Charlie retorted, there are rules about what I can and can not tell you know.

- Yeah, yeah I know. I may actually belong to one of the few kinds that don't have any rules regarding telling humans and whatnots. And it's not like I want to know strengths, weaknesses or numbers and stuff like that dude. I just want to know were they are so I don't barge in on them by mistake, never ends well, and what they are if you know… though that is not as important.

All this he said with a matter-of-fact voice making him sound like some kind of lawyer talking to a criminal and honestly telling him his chances in court. He showed sympathy for Charlie's situation but he was going to get his answers one way or another.

- The Quileutes down at the La Push reservation are some kind of werewolves, Charlie began, and the Cullen family outside of town are something else, I don't know exactly what though.

At the mention of werewolves the man had discreetly taken in the different scents that hung in the air around the aged cop in front of him once more. He confirmed that there was a distinct wolf-like smell but it wasn't like the werewolves he had met in the past, he figured it was some kind of shape-shifters that had chosen wolves as their primary non-human form. _"To bad."_ he thought. Then suddenly a whiff of another smell came from the officer, a scent that was in stark contrast to the musky, forest-like smell of the wolf people. It was sickly sweet and it made the hair on the bikers neck rise in expectation. He had figured out what kind of creatures those Cullens must be. _"This is going to be funny as hell!"_ the biker thought, and a smile even more devious than the previous ones spread on his face.

In the forest outside of Forks city limits in a very small clearing an old man sat with his back against the trunk of a fallen tree and with his feet in a small stream. He was currently smoking something through one of those Native American pipes; to the outside spectator it would have looked like normal tobacco but for the sake of nothing in particular you may know that the old bastard is sitting in the middle of the forest smoking weed. _"A much needed break."_ he thought. _"Even though it isn't physically tiring to walk this much for me it is still nice to relax a little when you finally reach your destination."_ He decided that his very reason for travelling this far and to this particular town could wait until he was done with his relaxing, so he took another puff from his pipe and closed his eyes with a content smile on his lips. _"After all, how much trouble could he get into in a town this small in the middle of nowhere?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_I__ have no ownership of Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters in it…The OCs are childes of my mind but I don't know if that means I own them, maybe I do… Anyhow, enjoy my little saga; I know I enjoy writing it. -Fenrisulfr_

_*###*_

Chapter 4

Charlie was quite unsure of things when he walked out into the Lodge's parking lot. As he dug out his cell phone from his pocket he thought back to the end of his conversation with the stranger who had entered the town on a motorcycle;

_**Charlie felt the chill running down his spine as he watched the most mischievous smile yet creep its way onto the strangers face.**_

_**- I beg you not to start something in my town, the chief said. The supernatural ones here keep up the charade when they are in the company of humans or in town, it makes coexisting possible. I would ask you to show the same courtesy and precaution, but I also know that I myself won't be able to stop you from not following the rules, should you chose to do so.**_

_**The biker blinked a couple of times, apparently taken of guard by the sudden request, and then started laughing. It was a true, heartfelt laugh that eased Charlie's worries somewhat.**_

_**- I'm sorry man, the biker said, though I can't make you a promise that I'll follow those rules of yours, I **_**will**_** try my best not to cause any trouble. After that he got up and left plenty enough money on the table. Charlie noticed his height above all the other things he had been able to observe while they conversed.**_

_**- Damn, you're a tall one! Forks sheriff exclaimed. Exactly how tall are you?**_

_**- I think I'm somewhere around six foot six inches? He said it like it was a question. You Yankees really should change to the metric system, it is so much easier if you ask me. You with your **__**feet**__** and inches and yards and miles, Ugh! It makes my head spinning just thinking about it! He shook his head back and forth in frustration. As he turned to walk out of the restaurant Charlie realized that he had yet to ask one of the most fundamental questions:**_

_**- Wait! I forgot to ask you what your name was!**_

_**The tall, now confirmed, non-human stopped and turned his head towards Charlie. He then looked as if he was trying to come up with a name on the spot. A smile spread on his face seconds before giving the expecting police officer his answer;**_

_**- **__**William, he said as if he just now decided, William Corvinus is my name.**_

_**- You just made that up didn't you? Charlie asked with a sour expression on his face.**_

_**- **__**That I did sheriff, that I certainly did. Are you going to call me on it? William asked in return.**_

_**Charlie deliberated it for a second while an amused chuckle from the man calling himself William sent another chill down his spine.**_

_**- No, I guess not. Is that the name you will be using in Port Angeles and here in town?**_

_**- No, William said, the name is a hint to the ones you will be calling soon after I leave this joint to look for a place to buy. He turned to walk away but stopped and turned his head towards Charlie.**_

_**- Besides, I don't really look like a "William" do I? He added with a laugh.**_

_**Charlie got no chance to a comeback as he realized why he had felt that something was of with the man's smile earlier. As William laughed, Charlie could see his teeth before he turned around and walked out of the diner, still laughing. Charlie had seen men with vampire-like canines before (funny that the real deal didn't have fangs…), it was something some people were born with. William had the same unusually long, sharp canines, but the teeth right behind them were **_**also **_**unusually sharp and just about as long though not quite. That would make a man look twice if it hadn't been for the fact that the corresponding teeth in his lower jaw were the same unusual sharpness and length, the lower jaw canines slightly longer than the teeth right behind them. **_**That **_**was **_**not **_**something Charlie had **_**ever **_**seen a human being born with. When he smiled you never really got a good enough look at his teeth to figure out what was off, but now when he was laughing you could clearly see it.**_

Charlie shuddered at the memory as he began to dial a familiar number.

Carlisle let the phone ring three times before he picked it up; it seemed more human than answering before the first tone had really begun.

- Cullen residence, Carlisle Cullen speaking.

- Hey Carlisle, it's Charlie. How many of you are there?

- All the women except Renesmee are out but the rest of us are here, why? Carlisle said, he didn't like the urgency in Charlie's voice.

- Renesmee is there? Then Jake is there to right? Charlie pressed on.

- Yes, I believe he and the rest of them are in the living room at the moment. Please Charlie, tell me what is going on.

- Can you carry the phone to the living room and put me on speaker? You all need to hear this.

- Yes, one moment, Carlisle confirmed before he fluttered down the stairs in vampire speed and called attention among the ones there;

- Everybody listen up and gather around, Charlie have something important he wants us to hear.

His tone made it clear to the others that it was not a happy announcement, so they gathered in grave silence around the kitchen table as Carlisle pressed a button on the phone and put it in the table's center.

- Speak Charlie, you have our full attention, Carlisle said to the phone when all the males, and Renesmee in Jacob's lap, were seated around the table.

There was an eerie silence for a while and then Charlie's voice came out of the phone on the table;

- Guys… we have a problem. I went to the Lodge this afternoon to check out the tips coming in about a biker looking like he belonged to a gang riding into town. During my informal questioning of the guy I concluded that he only _looked_ like he belonged to a criminal MC-club. The thing is… he is still trouble, but not _my _kind of trouble, he is _yours! _Guys, he wasn't _human _and he _knew_ he wasn't the only one in this town.


	5. Chapter 5

_N__o ownership of Twilight, any and all of S. Meyer's characters belong to her…Yada, yada, yada…_

_I am my own Beta, so all misspellings and bad grammar falls on my head…Also; if you read this please go to my profile and put your vote in my poll, if you care. The poll is for you readers, not me, I don't have a problem with my own writing naturally…_

_Late update due to having to find a place to live + exams + having a much less than optimal amount of money for living expenses… Excuses I know, but that is my life right now… I have to deal with it; ya'll don't, so enjoy the chapter and send me a review if you want._

_-Fenrisulfr_

_*###*_

Chapter 5

Around the Cullen's kitchen table the air was, at the moment, so _thick_ you could scoop chunks out of it with a spoon. This would be before Jasper finally got a handle on his and everybody else's raging emotions and started sending out waves of calm. The news that another supernatural creature had arrived was in it self not the reason for the storm of different emotions, well not the _main _reason anyway. Other immortals, only vampires really… as far as anyone at the table knew, came by or through from time to time. It was inevitable with a large, vegetarian vampire coven _and _a tribe of shape-shifters living in such close proximity; both still attracted interest from bypassing supernatural creatures despite trying to stay inconspicuous.

It was quite different when the immortal came to Forks and _then _found out about them. This one obviously lived in the human society to an extent, something rare among those who were not quite normal or down right inhuman. To the majority of supernatural beings humans were _prey! _This made coexisting with humans in their world almost impossible, vampires for example would need to stay out of sunlight of course, but it would do little good to the most of them since human blood showed in their very eyes, making them a sinister burgundy in colour. Not really a colour they share with many humans which make it rather difficult for them to socialize, something 'vegetarian' vampires could, due to the eye colour their special diet provide them. It was eye catching but still a, more or less, possible colour to have as a human.

Living in society and among humans on a more or less regular basis _should_ mean that this immortal shared in a life style similar to that of the Cullen's. Or that he had something similar to the Quileute tribe's special circumstances. This, however, did not mean that this supernatural was safe or that he did not mean any trouble, not by a long shot. If he, like them, lived among humans he could do so much worse than attack them or hunt in the vicinity; he could blow their cover! The thoughts of what this creature's arrival would mean to them all swirled around in every head around the table; though only _one_ head had to go through _all _of them. There was a minute or two of silence before Carlisle finally spoke up;

- Please tell us as much as information you gathered Charlie, his tone not betraying his worry, though _it was_ the _second least_ among all gathered. Only Emmet had less… preoccupied with the possibilities of a fight as he was. Edward and Jasper almost had a second by second competition about who could worry the most. Edward reading all possible worst case scenarios in his own and the others thoughts, and Jasper taking in all the others' worrying on top of his own.

- Every detail will help us figure out how to deal with this situation, Carlisle continued while eying the troubled expressions on the other males around the table.

Charlie thought about it for a second, trying to remember all the details. Then he started his recollection of the meeting with the strange man;

- The guy was seriously tall, about as tall as you and your wolf-guys Jake, though he wasn't as bulky. His muscles were more similar to that tall, blonde Cullen boy… Sorry, I forgot your name son?

- It's Jasper Charlie. It's ok, we haven't met that often really, Jasper said reassuringly, though his worry did spike some as he heard that. _His_ body had been tampered in the hearth called War. Muscled, yet lean and agile, not all about strength but a balanced body made for a single task. It was the physique he had gained during his years in the confederate army, before Maria had changed him into a vampire. The build of a warrior, of a _killer, _gained for the single purpose of ending the life of ones enemies.And this unknown creature possessed a similar physique? Jasper's instincts made the judgement call before his mind did; this creature was a threat until further notice, and a dangerous one at that. Edward read his thoughts and agreed.

- Anyway, Charlie continued. I noticed when I first saw him that he _looked _like a biker thug; I think that I already had drawn the parallel between his appearance and Jake's boys when I got close enough to _feel him! _Charlie shuddered at the memory.

- It was nothing like the werewolves from the rez. It resembled the feeling one get around you Cullens when you don't try so hard…

He didn't say the words out loud, and he didn't need to. All gathered around the table knew them by heart; _"pretending to be human". _

- I would guess it is kind of the same for all of us humans, but I can't be sure. It's like you have this feeling of danger, like you subconsciously know you are in the presence of a predator, but you can't really connect the dots because it is so subtle.

The vampires, and Jacob, could hear his exasperated sigh through the phone.

- His… _"presence"… _was about ten times worse than yours. With him you _knew! _You knew _he_ was the danger, it was like this forgotten instinct in the back of your brain suddenly came back to life and said; "Hi, I'm your sense of _Primal Fear, _run for your life ass-hat! That guy over there will kill you otherwise!"

- Though _feeling it_ was a lot less comical, Charlie added when he heard what he figured was Emmet and Jake laughing their heads off through the phone.

Carlisle was in deep thought; he had actually come up with a theory based on Charlie's observations on their mystery man so far. Edward, the eternal prude and moral committee chairman, was less than amused by Carlisle's musings.

- You do not compare this _creature _with _my daughter _Carlisle!Edward yelled, suddenly on his feet and slammed his palms onto the wooden table, leaving dents in the surface.

- Calm down son, Carlisle urged him; I was merely considering the possibility that this might be another hybrid. But unlike your daughter who is half vampire, half human, this one might be half vampire, half shape-shifter.

- WHAT!

The cry came from all mouths around the now slightly damaged kitchen table. A portion of Edwards mind realized what he had done in his outburst and cringed at the thought of Esme's reaction when she returned.

- Doc, that is just insane! Jacob said. No Quileute would ever consort with a Cold One, especially not the wolves! We exist to kill your kind, how would such a thing even be possible.

- Relax Jacob, it was merely a theory. Though you are slightly wrong, you and your pack spend time, though maybe not _"consort", _with us on a daily basis… and _you _yourself _imprinted _on Renesmee. Carlisle's tone was even and educational, like he was explaining math to a fifth grader. Edward, however, was wondering if vampires could have aneurisms as he read his fathers speculations on how the offspring between his daughter and Jacob would turn out. Not to mention that Jacob had similar thoughts. All while Jasper tried to calm everyone down. It surprised everyone that it was Emmet who called the meeting to order and urged Charlie to continue… though in far less appropriate words;

- Please drop it guys! We can fret over what monstrous toddler the mutt and my niece will create in due time. Let us instead focus more on this dude who is in town right now. Maybe he is even strong enough for me to have a real fight with! You pansies always cheat or hold back.


End file.
